


I love you too, Dean

by casietiel



Category: Castiel - Fandom, Dean Winchester - Fandom, Sam Winchester - Fandom, Supernatural, Wayward Sisters - Fandom, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Caslovesdean, Destiel Fluff, Episode Remix, Fluff, Gay, I cried writing this, Love, M/M, Save Me, Supernatural season 13, epsiode rewrite, it's what we deserve, season 13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 00:22:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13512870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casietiel/pseuds/casietiel
Summary: Cas is dead. Or at least he was, until Dean answered the phone one special night while driving back to the bunker. FLUFF!!





	I love you too, Dean

Dean couldn't believe it was Cas. I mean sure, he's died and came back his fair share of times, but they burned him! He had no idea the angel coming back was even an option. So, when he got the call, and was greeted with the familiar  
"Hello Dean." From the other line, he couldn't contain his happiness. Well, after passing the initial shock of course.  
"Cas?" He whispered, his voice cracking. He couldn't hide his smile from Sammy.  
"Who is it?" Sam asked, sitting up in the passenger seat of the impala.  
"Yes Dean, it's me." Dean felt a tear fall down his cheek. He rushed to brush it off his skin.  
"Where are you, man?" His voice was broken and relieved.  
"Do you remember when I scared off the stripper? And you said you hadn't laughed as hard in years? I'm there."  
"We're on the way." Dean rushed out, hanging up. He pushed his foot agaisnt the pedal and sped over the road.  
"Dean?" Sam was completely confused, he could tell it wasn't something bad that he heard over the phone. What could have possibly cheered him up after today?  
Fortunately, they were around the same area as the club, that was closed down by now. The sign still hung, all the lights dead, on the side of the dreary building.  
Dean turned down the side, seeing a figure further down. He drove until he could make out the trenchcoat.  
Sam couldn't believe it.  
Dean stopped the car, and shoved the door open. He intended to run towards Cas, to embrace him in a hug, to tell him how fucking greatful he was that he was back, but he just stood.  
It seemed at that very moment Dean realized something. He nearly lost his angel, and he could again at any moment. This was the perfect opportunity to finally tell Cas how he truly felt.  
"Cas?" Dean said, just loud enough for him to hear. Castiel turned around, seeming to be almost as in as much shock as the Winchester brothers.  
"Thank god Cas." Dean breathed.  
"How are you even alive?" Sammy interupted the staring between his brother and Cas.  
"I annoyed a cosmic being so much that he decided to send me back." Cas explained.  
"Well, I don't care how you're back," Dean began walking towards Cas, "I'm just happy youre back." He tugged Cas's trenchcoat and pulled him into a hug. Cas was warm and smelt like rain and grass. Cas relaxed into the aroma of leather and beer that he was so used to by now. He loved it.  
When they finally let go of one another, they found themselves staring at each other.  
"I could kiss you man, god." More tears threatened to escape Dean's eyes. Confident and hopeful, Cas answered.  
"So kiss me Dean."  
Dean thought he imagined it at first, but after seeing Cas closing his eyes in anticipation, standing still, like the awkward adorable being he was, Dean knew. Dean knew he could do this.  
He took his hand and brushed it agaisnt Cas's left cheek. The angel leaned into the touch, humming blissfully.  
Dean took a deep breath and pushed their faces together, finding his other unused hand on Cas's back.  
It had to be a dream. The softness of Dean's lips agaisnt Cas's. The hunter's stubble scratching Cas's chin. Cas grabbing Dean's tussled hair. It was all too perfect.  
Sam smiled as he looked away. He opened the door to the impala, then sat back in the car.  
"Finally." He said to himself.  
Dean pushed back from the kiss, to look into Cas' eyes. That blue hue that he got lost in so many times. Almost as many times as Cas got lost in Dean's green eyes.  
Dean took another breath and put his forehead agaisnt Cas'.  
"I love you." Dean said, so quietly he hoped Cas couldn't hear. After too many years, he finally managed to choke the words out. It was as if a weight was being lifted off his chest, and he could breathe again.  
"I love you too, Dean." Cas whispered back, smiling. He felt the same way.

**Author's Note:**

> HEY YOU!! ADD A KUDOS AND COMMENT FOR ANOTHER PART!! MAYBE DEAN AND CAS HUGGING EACH OTHER AS THEY FALL ALSEEP, RELIEVED THEY FINALLY TOLD EACH OTHER??


End file.
